The Hangover: BAU style
by TheMinnesotanInitiate
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas...right? Since when was Reid such a romantic? Who got a tattoo? Who knew Prentiss was such a good 'dancer? Where the hell is the bride to be? And it wouldn't be 'The Hangover' without a celebrity's tiger in the bathroom, would it?Reid/OC Morgan/Garcia. Basic plot line of 'The Hangover', with a quite a few twists of my own, just for fun XD Enjoy!
1. Hell ain't a bad place to be

**Authors Note- IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ ALL BELOW.**

**Hey guys! This is just a fun little extra fic, with absolutely nothing to do with my other story, besides my OC. If you are already reading 'Dead of Night' than you know about Alex, if not… you should be alright XD. P.S- If you're reading 'Dead of Night,' that plotline basically never happened as far as this story is concerned. It's just a fun fic, cause I needed a break from al the intense stuff XD I don't own Criminal Minds, I DO own Alex, and a friend of mine owns Avery. Hope you enjoy! **

"Woo!" Alex yelled, nearly standing up in the car. "Vegas baby!"

"Hey!" Prentiss snapped from the driver's seat. "Sit down; my father loves this car more than he loves me."

"Sounds like a fun guy," Reid smirked from the backseat with Alex.

Morgan turned back, smiling at Reid. "I found a casino you're not banned from. We're going home with some money tonight!"

"Isn't card counting illegal?" Avery asked from her place next to Reid.

"Of course," Alex grinned, finally sitting back down. "That's why it's fun."

"We're FBI agents," Prentiss reminded them. "If we get caught we're screwed."

"Exactly," Alex remarked. "We're _FBI Agents_. If we get caught, they have to let us go."

"Actually card counting is considered a felony in the state of Nevada, _if_ we were to get caught, we could be stripped of our badges _and _face a fine of-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Alex cut him off. "Jail, threats, money, whatever, we're fine."

"So kid," Morgan grinned back at Avery. "You are getting married."

"It's almost sad," Prentiss sighed. "She's way younger than us, and she's getting married _before _us."

It had been about two years since Alex Night had joined the BAU, and so far, things were going smoothly. She'd maintained a healthy relationship with Reid, and had even managed to introduce the team to a few friends. Avery Winters, an old colleague of Alex's, was getting married, and on Garcia's firm request, she, Alex, Avery, Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss were all headed to sin city itself for her last time of freedom.

"Hey what about you two," Avery quickly diverted the conversation, turning to Alex and Reid. "When are you getting married?"

"Whoa, slow down there," Alex laughed nervously. "I mean we love eachother no doubt, but marriage… I just don't get it. I mean if you love someone, why do you have to get up in front of a crowd of people and say it? Let alone wear a _dress_."

"I think it's horribly romantic," Garcia smiled lightly in the front seat with Morgan and Prentiss. "It's adorable! Two people proclaiming their love for eachother among friends and family."

"I don't do crowds," Alex reminded them. "Or dresses."

"Yeah, I think the famous five-minute Vegas ceremony would work for the benefit of both of us," Reid agreed.

"We _are_ headed to Vegas right now," Avery nudged Reid's shoulder.

"Again, preparing for _your _wedding kid," Alex commented.

"Alright guys, we're like twenty minutes away," Prentiss announced. "You ready?"

"If Vegas really is hell," Alex grinned. "Then hell ain't a bad place to be."

**Thoughts? It's a slight crack fic, I know, but let me know how my attempt at light-heartedness is going!**


	2. What happened last night?

The hotel room was quiet. Alex groaned slightly lifting her head, wincing at the throbbing pain in her head.

She looked around to survey where everyone was.

Morgan was face-flat on the floor, shirt halfway across the room.

Prentiss was still knocked out, but was bent hallway over the couch, nearly falling off.

Garcia was sprawled half-hazardly across the table, a vodka bottle still in her hands.

Reid and Avery were not in her field of vision.

Alex finally tried to move, but ended up falling several feet to the floor, landing with a thud.

She slowly stood, wincing at her reflection. Long black wavy hair, wildly framing her face, black eyeliner-which she hadn't remembered applying, smeared around bright green eyes. She barely even registered the fact that she was only wearing a shirt-not her own- and two considerable pieces of black lace.

Barely managing to shuffle her way across the villa, almost unable to realize just how trashed the hotel room was past the pounding in her head, she made her way into the bathroom, and was just about to happily empty the contents of her stomach-still not quite sure just what _that_ consisted of- when a growl interrupted her. Yeah, a _growl._

She slowly turned, expecting Morgan to smirking back at her or something like that, but nearly collapsed against the wall when she what was really waiting for her.

"Holy fuck!"

Suddenly painfully aware, she bolted faster than any human before her, tripping straight over Morgan, her foot catching right in his stomach, shoulder and face hitting the floor, emitting painful yells from both of them.

Prentiss snapped up at the sound, finally falling the rest of her way to the floor, groaning at the impact.

At this point, Garcia was now twitching slightly, the bottle crashing out of her hands, and to the floor.

"To many noises," Prentiss growled.

"What the hell?" Morgan yelled.

"There is a _freaking_ jungle cat in the bathroom!"

"What?"

"There is a tiger sitting in the bathroom."

Morgan was now rumbling quietly to himself, easily removing Alex's leg from his torso, standing and taking a small step in the bathroom before quickly recoiling, slamming the door shut.

"Oh shit, she's not kidding man, there's a tiger in there."

"Guys," Alex's voice was slow and scratchy as she shakily stood. "What happened last night?"

"I don't know," Garcia grumbled. "And I don't care."

Suddenly, a loud slam interrupted their conversation. The closet. For a moment, nothing, and then again, someone slamming against the closet door on the other side of the room.

Finally, one final hit before a very shirtless Reid fell to the floor, the closet door slamming against the wall, causing the room to either groan or yell in response.

"Did you ever consider, opening the door?" Prentiss hissed.

He curled into a ball, holding his head. "The said _door,"_ he growled. "Wouldn't open."

In the next five minutes, everyone had slowly stood, gathering in the completely trashed main room.

"Pretty boy," Morgan gave a low chuckle. "You and Alex have a lot of fun last night?"

"I don't know, I don't remember-"Reid had just started to answer innocently before he completely surveyed Alex, a slight blush forming.

"Um, A-Alex? I do believe the shirt you're wearing? That would be mine."

"Closet?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She sighed, making her way to the closet, closing the door behind her.

Morgan was struggling to hide his smirk, before Prentiss noticed the obvious.

"Hey guys?" She made sure she had their attention.

"Where's Avery?"

**You like? Review, let me know! I also take constructive criticism in stride, so if I need to fix something, tell me! Thanks for reading, and have a beautiful day! XD **

**-Majestic**


	3. Congratulations!

"What do you mean 'Where's Avery'?" Morgan asked. "Isn't she still sleeping?"

So, in the next five minutes, they all spread out, finally realizing just how bad last night must have been.

"Jesus," Prentiss muttered, checking the master bedroom again, noticing that nearly everything in the room hadn't been there the night before. "This looks like one of my old college dorms after a week of vacation."

"Are you kidding?" Morgan snorted from across the room, eyeing the shattered TV screen. "This looks like one of our crime scenes, minus the blood and bodies."

"No Avery?" Garcia asked.

"She probably just went to get some breakfast," Reid assured.

"Right."

"Aw shit!" Alex's muffled yell from the closet stopped their conversation.

"Alex?" Reid was the first one across the room.

"Look at this!" She practically lunged out of the closet, now fully clothed, green eyes wide.

She immediately held her left hand up, thrusting it forward, now showing the obvious silver band, which held three small diamonds on her left finger.

"Is that…?" Morgan started.

All eyes immediately darted to Spencer's hand, who's left finger now held a simple silver band.

"Spencer and Alex got married!" Garcia was practically buzzing with joy, confirming what they saw.

"Whoa, congrats pretty boy!" Morgan hooted.

"I didn't know you had a ring picked out," Prentiss questioned Reid.

"I didn't. Not yet at least."

"So you guys were legitimately married last night?" Garcia smiled. "Awesome!"

"Too bad we don't you know, remember it," Alex smiled lightly.

"Hey guys," Prentiss cut the conversation short. "I hate to break up the happy fluffy stuff here, but I found a receipt in my pocket from Jared's jewelry store for… three _thousand_ dollars."

"That explains the rings then," Reid explained.

"Three thousand dollars for this?" Alex looked horrified, holding her arm out further, as if the objet would bite.

"Actually," Prentiss corrected. "It was twenty five hundred for yours, and five hundred for Reid's."

"You really went all out, didn't you Reid?" Morgan teased.

"Actually that's not too bad considering the price of diamonds these days," Garcia said, examining Alex's finger. "And this one has three really small ones. Precision cut if you ask me."

"Hey guys, that's a good idea," Morgan cut in. "Everybody check your pockets.

Almost immediately, keys were thrown on the table, change fell to the floor, everybody ruffling through papers, pulling out crumpled receipts.

"Alright, I've got a bill from Burlesque for three hundred dollars in drinks," Garcia was the first to find something.

"And I've got something from the "little white Chapel' for five hundred," Morgan was next.

"Did we buy anything?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I bought a…commemorative box?"

"Hey I know what those are!" Garcia smiled. "It's like a huge box full of pictures of the couple. Mugs, t-shirts, calendars, hats, key chains all that fun stuff."

"Sweet!" Prentiss smirked back at Alex and Reid.

"Alright, looks like we're going to the little white chapel first," Morgan grinned.

The five of them- now all fully clothed-sunglasses firmly in place, (where they would stay all day) locked the door to their room (which was still a disaster) and made their way downstairs, now in search of Avery.

After about five minutes of searching, they came up empty.

"Guys this doesn't look good," Prentiss warned.

"Look, we can't freak out," Morgan tried. "Let's just get the car, and start retracing our steps."

"I just hope we didn't do anything to the car."

"Officers?"

They were met by a valet.

"I have your car here."

Prentiss let out a visible sigh of relief.

Morgan was about to correct him about the officer remark, but stopped dead seeing the vehicle he was talking about.

A police car.

"Oh shit," Prentiss hissed.

"Everybody act cool," Alex kept her voice low, taking the lead with a smile.

"Thanks man," she handed him a tip, taking the keys, quickly making her way to the driver's seat.

Garcia reluctantly followed, sliding into the passenger seat.

Eventually, Reid, Morgan and Prentiss followed, getting in the back.

"Guys we are so screwed," Garcia groaned.

"Nah," Alex started the car. "I'm sure after a little bit of exploring, we'll find your car just fine," she glanced at Prentiss through the rear view window. "And we'll find Avery. Who knows? She'll probably be waiting for us in the room when we get back."

"We stole a _police car,_" Reid reminded her. "This isn't exactly legal."

"Let's just get to this Chapel; I'm sure we'll figure it out."

**Here ya go! Let me know how you like in the reviews! Thanks for reading and have a beautiful day!**

**-Majestic**


	4. Here comes the bride

**Just a fair warning, this chapter will be quite long, and will be more Reid/Alex centered! Thank you to all who have reviewed and read, it means a lot to me!**

The drive was surprisingly short, not fifteen minutes later; they'd pulled up to the small Chapel.

"It's very quaint," Garcia smiled.

They made their way inside, and Alex winced slightly at the fact that they had rental wedding dresses.

Morgan made his way to the front desk.

"Excuse me, we were here last night and-"

"Hey guys!"

He was interrupted by a heavily accented yell from the back, and not seconds later, a man from the back came out, a grin on his face.

"So, you come back to see Eddie eh?" He laughed, absently shaking Prentiss's hand.

"Do we," Alex started. "Know you?"

"What, you don't remember Eddie?"

"Sorry," Reid explained. "We don't remember _anything._"

"Well, you two," he pulled on Reid's and Alex's hands, pushing them together. "Are the cutest couple ever, very happy, though I think you were all _very, very_ intoxicated." He gave a light laugh.

"And this guy?" He clapped a hand on Reid's shoulder. "I met many sick people in my life, but this guy here? Craziest son of a bitch I ever met."

"Hey," he talked very fast. "Where's the other one, brown hair, kind of short?"

"Avery!" Alex jumped. "Was she here with us last night?"

"Yeah, she was actually your maid of honor."

"Okay, so she was still with us." Garcia assured.

"If you want," Eddie offered. "I'm legally required to keep of video of each wedding I do, for law suit purposes, I can let you have a look."

"That would be great," Prentiss gave a light smirk at Reid. "It should be very interesting."

They were led to the back, and Eddie quickly pulled the video up. The others sat around the room, Garcia on a bar stool, Prentiss in the chair, Alex and Morgan on the couch, and Reid directly next to Alex.

"I'll be back with your order," Eddie motioned towards Garcia, starting the video.

_12:04 a.m._

_It started showing a very drunk Alex, nearly crashing into the wall, laughing as she went. _

"_M-Morgan, I swear to God," she slurred. "I will kick your ass."_

"Are you sure we were drunk?" Morgan teased. "Because Alex is acting as she usually does."

His comment was met with a hit from across the couch.

"Ha, ha," Alex replied. "You're freaking hilarious."

"_We are in a Chapel!" Garcia said excitedly._

"_Alex," Reid muttered, throwing his arm around her neck, a drink still in his other hand. "Let's do it. Let's get married."_

"_Really?" She grinned. _

"_Really. No crowds, no dress, and it'll only take like ten minutes."_

"_A-are you sure?" She stumbled a little before Reid steadied her. _

"_Yup. I-I really do l-love you Alex. Come on," he pulled back with a smile. "Let's get married."_

"_You got it genius!" She laughed. "And I dare say that over the years, I've come to love you too."_

"_Oh my God!" Garcia now held a vodka bottle in her hand. _

"_Is this happening right now?"_

"_Guys," Prentiss was now visible, at the other side of the room, in a spread out stance, eyes wide. "Guys. Guys. Y-you all- you all realize what's happening? The second BAU wedding!"_

"_I just," Morgan was laughing in between words, having trouble sitting down properly. "I just want to tell you guys, that-that you two are so happy, you know? And- and y-you love eachother, you have since day one, so- so this is, what we should be doing."_

"_Hey," Alex was now absently poking Avery. "I need a maid of honor you know. You up for the job kid?"_

"_Of course!" She pulled Alex into a tight hug, who stiffened at the contact. "Congratulations!"_

"_Hey Eddie!" Morgan yelled. "We got ourselves a wedding to do, come on already!"_

"_Do you sell wedding rings?" Prentiss asked the person behind the camera. _

"_As a matter of fact we do!" _

_In that minute, Prentiss had dragged Reid and Alex over to the counter, where Jared's had sponsored to sell a small selection of rings and bands._

_The ceremony took only six minutes, and not a second after Eddie had mentioned to kiss the bride, Reid had back her up against the wall, which was met with various yells and cat calls from the group._

"_Does that mean you're going to fuck her?" Morgan asked, the two still locked in a kiss._

"_Hey guys!" Prentiss had jumped up. "I have the best idea. Let's all get tattoos!"_

"_Yes!" Garcia joined her excitement. "Come on guys, let's do it!"_

"_Hey Pretty Boy!" Morgan called back to Alex and Reid. "Save it for the hotel room, night's not over yet!"_

_Now everyone was together, Avery smiling and Alex, who had jumped on Reid's back, her arms locked around his neck. _

"_Are we going?" Prentiss was like a kid waiting to go to a theme park. _

"_Wait!" Garcia, halted the group's movement towards the door. "I need to get something."_

_She made her way to the front desk, Morgan right behind her. Not two minutes later, they were handed a receipt, and the group was gone._

The sudden amount of lights made the group remember the killer headaches they all possessed.

"Alright. You," Eddie was back, gesturing towards Garcia. "Ordered this."

"Oh my God," Alex muttered. "We are going to get fired."

"Strauss can go bury herself," Garcia snapped, starting to look into the box. "It's about time you two tied the knot."

She started going through her order, her and Prentiss more and more excited every time they pulled something out.

First were the coffee mugs, one featured Alex, middle finger pointed proud at the camera wearing a white veil over regular clothes, and Reid, who's arm was slung around her neck, a black top hat in place.

Next were the key chains and hats, and then there was the calendar, twelve professional pictures of the drunken six.

"I am so keeping all of this," Garcia grinned. "What do you think Morgan, a coffee mug for the boss man?"

"If they see that, we could be fired," Reid pointed out. "It's _illegal_. Fraternization rules, remember?"

Garcia sighed, knowing he was right, but Prentiss quietly made her way to Garcia, whispering 'I'll pay you twenty five for the calendar and a hat.'

Garcia nodded, a smug smile on her face.

"Do you have any idea where we were going, or where we came from?" Morgan asked.

"You did say something about a hospital," Eddie tried. "And I know the tattoo place you mentioned, you probably went to the one down the street."

"Well that's handy," Alex smirked. "You can get married, get a tattoo, and go gambling all on one block."

"Which hospital?" Reid asked.

"Spring Valley Medical Center. It's only like twenty minutes from here."

"Alright, so tattoo place first, then we'll check out this hospital," Prentiss confirmed.

"Thank you so much," Morgan shook his hand.

"Not a problem," Eddie smiled. "You come back whenever you want."

And right then, they would've left and made it peacefully to the car.

_Would've._

Had it not been for the two guys outside, with guns, waiting for them.


	5. Kidnapped? Who?

**Just to clear a few things up, this was not MY original idea. Yes, there are probably a few other Criminal Minds/ Hangover crossover things, this is just something for fun XD. Thanks for reading!**

Reid immediately put his hands up, and Garcia almost ran back inside.

"What the hell do you want?" Alex was the first one to speak.

"_Alex,"_ Reid hissed. "I swear to God, your confidence is going to kill you some day."

"Where is he?" The first man asked, paying Alex's comment no attention.

"What?" Prentiss was genuinely confused. "Who?"

"Your _buddy_ here," the second one pointed at Morgan. "Took him last night, said he was his lucky charm? You guys were headed to the casino."

"Oh man," Morgan muttered. "Listen, I'm sorry if we did anything stupid, but we don't remember anything that happened last night. We don't know where whoever you're looking for is."

The two exchanged a glance, and the first one nodded. They said nothing, and made their way back into their car.

Reid let out a sigh of relief, turning to Morgan. "Smooth."

"What?" He defended.

"You kidnapped a guy last night?"

"I-I don't know! I'm sure I gave him back!"

"Apparently not," Prentiss snorted.

"Alright," Garcia tried. "That was too… creepy for my comfort, so let's just get to this tattoo place, and then we'll check out the hospital as planned, okay?"

The five made their way back into the police car, when Garcia's phone rang.

"It's Hotch."

"Oh shit," Prentiss grumbled. "We're supposed to be checking out of the hotel by now."

"Don't answer it," Reid tried.

"You know he'll just call back," she sighed, before answering the phone.

"Hey Hotch!"

"_Garcia? I'm just calling to check in."_

"Well, everything's going good-"

Just as she said it, the truck the two men had entered earlier, had slammed head on into their stolen police car.

"Oh shit!" Reid let out a startled yell, starting the car, attempting to back up.

"_Garcia? Is everything okay?"_

"What?" She sounded panicked. "Oh-yeah! Morgan just really scared Reid. Nothing to worry about."

Eddie had come back out, baseball bat in hand, yelling something they couldn't hear, when one got out of the passenger side, and a single shot was heard.

"Oh my God!" Prentiss all but screeched. "They shot Eddie!"

"They just got his arm," Morgan tried to assure.

"_Garcia,"_ Hotch's tone was now stern. "_What is going on?"_

"Um, n-nothing! They're filming a movie downtown. Listen, we're just about to get some food, I'll call you back, okay, bye!"

With one quick motion, the call was ended.

"Go, go, go!" Alex was now frantically urging Reid to drive.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

One more try and the car lurched forward, out of the parking lot in seconds.

The right side front door had been crushed, no windows broken.

"That was crazy," Morgan turned to see the car of their attackers going in the opposite direction.

"Now what the hell do we do? Not only did we _steal_ a police car, you allegedly kidnapped somebody, and I don't know if you guys noticed, but Eddie was just shot." Reid ran a hand through his hair.

"Here, look I can _see_ this tattoo place, let's just try and figure out what time we were here, then we'll check with the hospital," Prentiss was desperately trying to keep calm.

Alex had been quiet for a while. "Guys," she suddenly spoke up. "I think I know why we can't remember anything last night."

She now had all their attention.

"What if we were drugged?"


	6. Inked

**IMPORTANT- Here ya go! Thank you all so much for the follows, and especially to all those who have reviewed, all of it means so much to me! Thank you! Also, IF any of you are interested, I'm looking for some fresh eyes and fresh opinions of my main story 'The Dead of Night' which is where Alex originally came from. I can't praise my own writing, but I know the quality is slightly better than this. SO, if you're interested, go give it a check, though it is fairly long... Thank you all so much XD **

"I mean think about it," Alex persisted. "How often does Reid _forget, _and why else would we do stuff _that_ crazy?"

The others were now considering the possibility as they stepped out of the car.

The tattoo parlor was loud, rock music blaring, full of both guys and girls alike who looked as if they could tear Reid apart.

Though Alex was unbelievable thin due to her metabolism, (something she hated profusely) she was not a force to be reckoned with. Due to her love of black and leather, all could immediately picture her running a place like this.

As if reading their minds and confirming their thoughts, one look around the place and Alex was nodding of approval.

"I don't mind the fact that we spent time here," she grinned.

The process of talking with the not-so-polite desk manager showed that the group had arrived at exactly 1:15 in the morning, and Avery had indeed been with them.

"Did we…" Prentiss was hesitant to ask the question. "Buy anything?"

The owner nodded. "You did actually," he pointed to Garcia. "And.." he paused turning to Alex. "You too."

"What?" Garcia was already starting to panic. "Like, where?"

He brought her over to the mirror, the others following close behind.

She hesitantly lifted the hem of her shirt, sure enough, revealing a small red heart on her hip, the small initials of none other than Derek Morgan inside.

"Oh my god," she muttered.

"You didn't _feel_ that this morning?" JJ asked, bewildered.

"N-not really! My hip was a little sour, but I didn't bother to check or anything."

"It's not _so_ bad," Prentiss assured. "It's not like you got a tramp stamp."

"I kind of like it," Morgan smirked.

"Hush you," Garcia snapped. "What about Alex?"

"Yeah," Alex quickly added.

She was led to another full-body mirror, and the owner pointed to her shoulder.

She quickly removed her jacket, letting it fall to the floor, frantically pulling her sleeve down.

Set at the bottom of her neck, right next to her shoulder blade, was a small, simple black cross.

"Oh Jesus," she muttered, not realizing the irony of what she'd just said. "I'm not even religious! I mean I believe in God and stuff, but it's not like I go to church or anything."

"Not what you said last night," the owner corrected. "You kept going on about how God must have brought you to that one," he pointed to Reid.

"I must have been _really_ wasted."

"We all were," Reid playfully reminded her. "You know," he came up behind her, giving her a small smile. "It's not bad."

"Yeah," JJ jumped in. "You guys got legit _tattoos_. Be thankful you didn't get something drunkenly horrible."

"Alright," Garcia sighed. "Thank you," she turned, giving the owner a nod.

"Come all," she took as many of her group's hands as she could. "We're going to the hospital."

**Sorry its kind of short, and sorry for how long it took me to update! Review! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Drugged, Lost and Under Arrest

***Sigh.* Once again, I'm unbelievably sorry about my horrid updating. I've just gotten really busy with school and everything. So sorry, and thank you for reading!**

**P.S. If you were interested in my main story (where Alex Night originates from) 'The Dead of Night,' I have now completed that story and will very soon be publishing its sequel, 'Dawn.' So if you're interested, read the first one and keep a look out!**

The ride to the hospital was surprisingly silent. Most were still trying to comprehend all the things they must've done in the past twenty four hours, considering just where in Vegas (considering she _was_ still in Vegas) Avery might be.

It didn't take long for the group of five to get redirected to the very doctor who had dealt with them the night before.

"Alright," he started. "You all came in here at about three o' clock in the morning."

"You," he was very distracted, pointing directly at Reid. "You had a dislocated shoulder. This one," he turned to Morgan. "Apparently made a bet with you that you weren't a good enough doctor to dislocate and relocate one of your bones. Turns out you couldn't."

This caused Morgan to receive of resounding smack upside the head, from none other than Alex.

"We all know he's not _that_ kind of doctor," she hissed.

Morgan put his hands up in defense. "Possibly drugged here, remember?"

"Actually," the doctor interrupted him, grabbing a clipboard off of the desk. "Yes, yes you were. All of you, actually. I knew you were highly intoxicated the second you walked in with a lamp shade for a hat," he motioned towards Prentiss.

"I took the liberty to take some small blood work from all of you. Rohypnol."

"Wit, wait, wait," Alex stopped him. "The date rape drug?"

"As it's commonly known, yes."

"Are you saying I was raped last night?" It was Morgan who made the snide remark.

"Actually," the doctor paused for a moment, flipping several pages before turning back to them. "No, no you're fine."

"Did we have anybody else with us?" Prentiss brought them back to their original purpose.

"Hmm? Somebody else? No, it was just the five of you."

"Alright," before they could get into any more trouble in the building, still dealing with the fact that she had indeed worn a _lamp_ as a hat, now took all of them with her as she made her way back into the Nevada heat.

"Okay, so we lost Avery in between one fifteen and three in the morning," Morgan clarified. "But where else could we have gone?"

Before anybody else could answer him, three cars stopped directly next to them in the parking lot.

Several yells of '_Freeze, hands in the air!'_ met the five Agents, and in the next five seconds, all were on the ground, handcuffs in place.

"You're all under arrest for stolen property of the Nevada state department."

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	8. Arresting the FBI

***Sigh.* I am a hopeless cause. I know I must sound like a broken record here, but I simply cannot apologize enough for my horrid updating. Anyways, for those of you following my 'Dead of Night' story, I know it's taking a long time, but I can promise the sequel soon!**

**Also, I have just posted my first Hunger Games fic! Titled 'Let the Games Begin,' if you wouldn't mind checking it out, it'd be much appreciated!**

**Thank you all and have a beautiful day!**

The five Agents had been brought to the Las Vegas police department, and were now all cuffed together, standing in a line, while Morgan had finally decided to call Hotch.

"Hey, you'll never believe this. The hotel had some kind of tourist special going on, and offered to give us another night!"

"_You do know that today is Saturday right? The wedding is tomorrow Morgan."_

"Yeah," he let out a small laugh. "Yeah, we know. Don't worry; we'll be back in _plenty_ of time. Alright? Alright. Okay, bah bye."

With that, he hung up the phone, but was stopped when trying to lead the chained group of adults back to their chairs.

"Wait," Alex, who was at the end of the Agent chain, was twisting around, her wrist motion very limited. "I'm caught."

"On _what?"_ Prentiss was shocked, as Alex _always_ managed to get in a situation.

"_I don't know,_" she replied through grit teeth, before finally, she stopped. "Alright, I'm good."

Exhausted and in need of food, the Agents slumped back in their chairs, Garcia letting out a sigh.

"Why again did we decide to take a trip to Vegas so close to the wedding?" Prentiss asked.

"That my dear, is a question I will never know the answer too," Garcia retorted.

Just then, a line of at least twelve fifth grade students filed by.

"Now this kids," the instructing Cop motioned to the group. "Is where you _don't_ want to be."

The group once again started to move, when one stopped, a young girl in pigtails and pink, a phone camera pointed directly at Alex.

She leaned forward in her chair, a snarl in place.

"Put it down," she warned. "Before I kick it out of your little hands, and throw it against the wall."

The girl slowly put the phone down, her eyes glaring before returning with her group of touring classmates.

"That was a little harsh," Prentiss admitted.

"I'm having a bad day," Alex leaned back.

"Hey," one of the cops who had arrested the five, now stood before them.

"Big Shots," he motioned for them to stand. "Come on."

The five of them were brought into what was a very familiar interrogation room.

"Relax guys," Morgan shot a careful smile. "I got this."

Upon entering the room, Morgan gave a charming smile to the cop who was already seated across from them.

"Ma'am? If I may? I'm sure you can understand the fact that we weren't in control of ourselves last night. I would on behalf of all of us here, like to apologize for any unprofessional actions my colleagues and I made. Being an officer of the law myself, I can _completely _understand your frustration. But being that we _do_ have other matters to attend to, can I ask for our release?"

She only gave him a dull glare.

"_Hell_ no, now sit your ass down before I shove you into that chair."

Alex shot Morgan a glare. "Nice going Casanova."

He gave a small shrug. "I've done all I can."

The cop who had brought them in was now sitting before them.

"Don't try to come in here and sweet-talk your way out of this. We get people like you all the time. Big shot FBI Agents, '_Oh, let's go burn a building down, let's go steal a cop car, we're with the FBI!' _Not today bitch, not in my house. Just because you work with the FBI, doesn't speed up the court system. You lot probably won't see a judge until Tuesday."

"Listen, Officer," it was now Prentiss who tried to speak up. "We were drugged last night. We don't remember what happened, and we lost one of our group. If there is any way we can work around this, we just want to get out of here."

The two Officers of the State Nevada police department shared a glance, one of them nodding, confirming what they were both thinking.

"Actually," the girl smiled. "There is something we _do_ need help with. Any of you lot have heart problems?"


	9. Electrifying

**I'm not even going to try and apologize anymore. I'm horrible. Anyways, here you go! Chapter nine XD.**

After quickly answering no, the Agents were given hope that they would make it out of this mess in time to find Avery, and bring her back.

They were all very confused instead, as they were lead into another room with desks and tables taking up most space, while leaving a large space in front. Almost like a classroom. And, just like any classroom, occupying the tables sat the group of children they'd seen earlier, the ones that must have been touring the station.

Before any of them were given a chance to say a word, the instructor began.

"Now kids," the younger cop started, standing proudly before them. "We have here five individual 'criminals.' This is who you _don't_ want to be when you grow up. As we've just instructed you verbally, we thought it be best to let you see it firsthand. Today you will be shown how a Taser is used to bring down a suspect."

A knowing silence followed his opening speech, and Alex was looking at the door as if she was going to bolt any second.

Reid was automatically remembering every statistic and fact. Over 10,000 electromagnetic systems working to paralyze your body. At the same time.

Morgan and Prentiss were thinking more around the course of persuading them that they simply _couldn't_ just use five FBI agents as examples to eleven year old children.

But, they had agreed to _anything,_ and none of them had the health problems to make this illegal. They were stuck.

"Alright," their interrogation cop sighed, smiling slightly, clearly enjoying picking the first Agent he would victimize.

"You," he pointed directly at Alex, so not to confuse. "Little miss Dark and Dangerous, front and center."

She let out a hiss through grit teeth, her jaw locking in place. "If I ever find the son of a bitch that managed to drug us all," she muttered. "I'm putting his head up on my wall."

Combat boots standing sturdy on the concrete, she held her head high, taking a step forward, a steely glare set on the officer in front of her, as if daring him to actually do it.

Sure enough, not five seconds later, he'd pulled the trigger, and in the minute that followed, a string of profanities certainly not appropriate for her audience were being spat out as fast as she could manage.

When the electricity finally stopped, she ended up on her knees, waiting for the officer to pull the small needle out.

If looks could kill, he would've been six feet under the ground right about now.

"Jesus Christ," Spencer muttered, as Alex was put back into the lineup. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she snapped. "I'm. Fucking. Fine."

With a cheerful grin, the officer turned back to the students.

"Alright kids, who's next?"


	10. AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT

**Hey guys! **

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT RATHER A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE.**

**So, if you don't care, just wait for the next chapter of whatever one of my stories you are following XD. **

**Just a quick Authors note here, that I would really appreciate some feedback on… I want a new story. A fresh challenge if you will. Don't worry, this does not mean that I am abandoning my two currently active stories; I would never do such a thing. **

**But, here's the thing. I highly appreciate you, the fans, however many or little you may be. **

**So, we'll start simple. What book/movie/TV show do you want me to write off of? Be warned, my options are limited. **

**So, you the fans, before we go any further, will have to pick out of the following for a new story:**

**Criminal Minds, Harry Potter, Divergent, Hunger Games, Twilight, Pretty Little Liars, Maximum Ride, Beautiful Creatures, (anything to do with Fallen Angels, though I haven't read many books, but I'm sure that won't be hard for me), or Avengers. **

**Crossovers are welcome! **

**So, either you review, or you message me, but I will need feedback! **

**The one fandom with the most votes will be written, but don't worry; you will also have a chance to be very active in whatever this story will be, other than just reading. **

**Spread the word if you want, tell your fan fiction buddies! Let's see how far this can go.**

**And, if this goes absolutely nowhere, if it just dies, then we'll all pretend this never happened. **

**Everyone clear?**

**Go!**

**Thank you all for reading, have a fabulous day!**


	11. Speak of the Devil

**Thank you all for your great responses! **

**I've received quite a lot of message responses, and even one or two reviews on it, so thank you!**

**So far, Divergence is winning, Hunger Games a close second and Criminal Minds a little farther behind in third.**

**I won't bring you all to the next step for another week or so, so there's still time to vote for your favorite! **

**Again, thank you all so much!**

"Well that was fun," Prentiss scoffed.

Each Agent had been giving the _wonderful_ experience of being shot with a Taser, before being released, without a vehicle.

"Now what do we do?" Garcia was on the verge of giving up.

Morgan sighed. "Let's just get back to the hotel room, and we'll figure it out from there."

"Now I'm starting to wonder if something serious could've happened to Avery," Reid muttered.

"You think?" Alex snorted. "If it wasn't serious, we'd have found her by now."

Reid stopped halfway through the parking lot, carefully grabbing Alex's hand, his thumb rubbing circles under her knuckles.

"Hey," he assured. "We'll find her."

"Yeah I second that motion," Prentiss spoke up. "About killing whoever drugged us. You can take his head, and I'll keep his hands for decoration."

"Aren't you supposed to have an eidetic memory kid?" Morgan ran a hand over his head.

Reid put his free hand up in defense. "Apparently, when I get drunk, it decides to turn itself off."

Garcia was in the middle of calling a cab, when Alex and Prentiss sat on the curb of the sidewalk, Reid leaning against a light pole.

"I just don't know how they'd manage to drug all of us," Prentiss questioned.

"It's actually not that hard," Reid shrugged. "I'm sure we were already drunk, and it would've taken about 7.8 seconds to get enough in each of our drinks to make us forget what we were doing."

"Well that's a reassuring thought," Alex grumbled.

"I'm worried about Avery just as much as you guys," Prentiss assured. "But I can't help and wonder what the hell happened to my dad's car. If we go back to Virginia without it, he'll legally disown me."

"I'm sure it's in a parking lot somewhere," Morgan tried. "I mean we couldn't have done anything too crazy.

"Hey guys!" Garcia ran the last five feet across the parking lot. "I just called the cab and they'll be on their way, but just now, I got a call from that Burlesque place? Where we got a lot of drinks? They have our car."

Prentiss let out a noticeable sigh of relief.

"Well," Alex stood, brushing off her jeans. "You know what they say, speak of the Devil and he shall appear."

**Sorry, I know it was a little short. Thank you for reading!**

**XD **


	12. What The Hell Is Happening

**Hola my Imaginaries! **

**Welcome back to the wondrous tale of five FBI Agents' hangovers XD**

**Enjoy!**

After a quick ten-minute ride, and a hasty thanking of the cab driver, Prentiss was ahead of the pack, running to what was sure to be her father's beloved car.

After very careful examination, Emily Prentiss was now thanking the Gods.

As if on some miracle, not a single scratch had come upon the vintage car, leaving it in perfect condition.

They did make the note to stop in the club where the car had been left, but the bartenders hadn't been able to tell them what they didn't already know.

They'd spent a shit load of money on drinks.

Prentiss was finally able to direct her full attention to the biggest problem at hand.

Avery was still gone.

After taking their respective seats in the perfectly-okay car, Morgan sighed.

"Alright guys, let's think."

"What, like we have been this entire time?" Alex scoffed. "Yes, we got the car back, but in case you haven't noticed, it's not like we found anything new."

Garcia let out a defeated breath. "Let's just get back to the hotel. Maybe Avery's already back there, looking for us!"

"Yeah," Prentiss agreed hopefully.

So it was decided. They would make their way back to the hotel, and see if they could find anything else.

You know, if they ever made it to the hotel.

About halfway through their silent ride, Prentiss slowed the car.

"You guys hear that?"

Now that she'd mentioned it, they did hear something.

Something was crashing against the back seat.

Something was in the trunk.

"Oh my God," Reid muttered. "Avery's in the trunk!"

With a screeching stop and new hope in their hearts all five were out of the car, Prentiss fumbling with the keys.

As soon as the trunk was opened however, they found that it _was not_ Avery.

They were all sure that they'd never seen this man before.

After Morgan quickly helped him out of the trunk, he _was_ about to ask him what the hell happened, but before he could even begin to get the words out, he was kneed directly in between his legs, and promptly pushed to the ground, before said man, took off running.

Rather than running after the guy, Reid just looked down at Morgan's groaning figure, having already figured it out.

"Well," he gave a small smile. "I think we just found your kidnapped friend."

"Shut. Up. Kid," Morgan growled, managing to stand again.

Another short and silent car ride later, as they pulled up to the hotel again, they all realized that almost nothing could surprise them today.

Dragging themselves through the hallways, inserting the key card, realizing that the hotel room was still a complete disaster.

If they hadn't received their wake up call yet, they sure got it now.

Because before anybody could even realize he was there, somebodies fist slammed straight into the side of Reid's head, and in less than a second, he was on the ground, out cold.

Numerous shouts of 'What the fuck?' And 'Oh my God!' Rung through the air.

It was Prentiss who identified their attacker.

"_Mike Tyson?"_


	13. Lost Cat: Please return immediately

**God, I am so bad with my updating. Sorry guys! Also, I hope you know that this is a crack fic, so don't burn me for unbelievable plot lines and a LOT of OCC.**

**Thanks guys!**

Sure enough, right in their hotel villa, stood Mike Tyson, the world known, first class boxer. The animal. The man who bit another man's ear off in one of the most well-known boxing matches is history.

And his assistant.

"What the hell?" Morgan breathed. His tone was a mixture of anger and awe.

"W-what," Alex stuttered, pinching the bride of her nose. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Tyson's assistant was about to speak, but he was stopped, as Mike Tyson himself stepped forward taking a few steps before he was level with Alex's piercing glare.

"What are the odds," he chuckled. "Alex Night."

"You _know_ Mike Tyson?" Prentiss all but yelled.

"I wouldn't say I know the guy," Alex replied dryly. "I may have bumped into him once or twice."

Nearly everyone in the room flinched, as Tyson burst out laughing. "Bumped into me?" He grinned. "That's funny. No, the last time I saw you; you kneed me in the stomach, and stole my goddamned car!"

"That was _not_ my fault," Alex's hands rose in protest. "I needed a ride, and a so called 'friend' of yours gave me the keys, told me not to worry about returning it."

Both were tense, and had the rest of the room-minus Reid who was still unconscious on the floor- who would snap first.

"Okay, back to the subject on the matter," Garcia hastily pulled Alex back, a nervous smile in place. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"Mr. Tyson," his assistant stepped forward. "Would like to know why his tiger is in your bathroom."

"Oh shit," Prentiss muttered, running a hand through her hair. "I completely forgot about the tiger."

"Well that's good!" Garcia grinned. "You guys are here to pick it up!" She paused seeing their un-amused tones. "…Right?"

"Listen man," Morgan stepped forward. "We don't know why we did what we did last night, in fact, we can't even remember it! So if you wouldn't mind…"

"That's not our problem," the assistant continued. "You got here somehow, right? So you can get it out. Unharmed."

"How the hell are we supposed to get a fucking _tiger_ out of a hotel-"Alex's hysterical rant was cut off by Tyson holding up his hand, directly in front of her face.

"Don't make me come back for my tiger," he warned. "Save me the trouble of seeing you again."

Alex held her ground, and yet an audible sigh of relief was heard as the two exited the hotel room.

Not lying to you, the team had nearly entire forgotten about the unconscious genius on the floor, until he rolled over, groaning as he tried to sit.

Alex quickly sat down next to him, assessing for any real damage.

"What did I miss?" Reid managed to grumble.

Alex let out a light laugh as his chocolate brown eyes met her brilliant green ones.

"Nothing much," she shrugged. "We just have to give Mike Tyson his tiger back."


	14. Sleep : Everyone needs it!

**Well, life has certainly decided to slap me in the face, so get ready, because I am now dedicating most of my free time to my writing, so just let me apologize profusely about my lack of updating, **_**especially**_** with this certain story, so Really, I am sorry about that. **

**Thank you for continuing to read, and always let me know what you think.**

**Hope your days go better than mine have. **

After nearly an hour debating and coming up with more than two unbelievably absurd ways to do it, the team had in fact decided a way to get the ferocious jungle cat out of their Hotel bathroom.

Drugs.

Prentiss had been the one to make the idea, and it seemed that five sleeping pills would be the right amount to do it.

"Yeah that's great and all," Garcia studied the bathroom door nervously. "But how are we supposed to feed a _tiger_ five little pills?"

"Food," Alex shrugged. "I mean think about it, the thing was ready to kill me, but it was probably just _hungry."_

"Incredible," Morgan scoffed. "You are the only person I know, that could sympathize with a man eating animal."

"Again. Man eating because it was hungry."

"Fine, then you," Prentiss kindly pointed out. "Can go get something to put the pills in."

After being handed a crisp twenty dollar bill, Alex made a point of slamming the door behind her, only to return twenty minutes later with a plastic wrapped piece of meat.

"Did it really have to be that big?" Morgan asked.

"What?" She objected. "Twenty ounce seasoned sirloin," she grinned. "House special."

"You bought the tiger a gourmet steak?"

"Keep in mind that this _is_ Mike Tyson's tiger."

Nobody could object to that.

After carefully placing the five sleeping pills discreetly in the pre-seasoned meat, they were at another impasse.

"Who's going in there?" Garcia nervously asked.

"I vote Spencer," Alex immediately jumped.

"Thanks _honey,_" Reid nodded. "I'm really feeling the love."

"The kid just got sucker slammed by Mike Tyson," Garcia carefully pointed out. "Can't we cut him some slack?"

"Okay, then Morgan," Alex smiled.

"Yeah," Prentiss laughed. "Go on tough guy."

Having not even his baby girl Garcia try and come up with an absolute reason why he shouldn't, nor being able to come up with a suitable one himself, Morgan hastily took the plate of raw meat and sleeping pills, grumbling to himself as he made his way to the door.

With a skilled and careful hand, he opened the door as quietly, and as slowly as he could.

There it was.

Sitting perfectly still, staring at the man before him with intentions that Morgan did not want to think about.

"Hey there kitty," Morgan was cautiously speaking, almost to himself, as he slowly set the plate down, pushing it towards the large animal with his foot.

A low growl erupted from the animals throat, and in that second, Morgan went from cool, calm FBI Agent, to screaming little girl, bolting out of the bathroom faster than Alex had, slamming the door shut behind him, taking deep breaths.

"I," he managed to get out from between heavy breaths. "Am. Not. Putting that thing in the car."

They would have been slightly worried about that statement, had Alex not been leaning against Reid for support, unable to contain her laughter, and Prentiss snapping as many pictures as she could.

It was then that the phone began to ring.

"Shit!" Prentiss hissed.

"It's Hotch."


	15. It's just a carpet, I swear!

**Hey, hey, hey! **

**So for any of you following my story 'Dawn' I have indeed updated that with a few chapters! **

**Another reminder, I do have a completed three-shot Criminal Minds titled 'Can't Help me Now.'**

**I'm really not sure how I did on that one, so if you wouldn't mind checking that out and letting me know I'd be grateful!**

**Sorry again about my updating, but I'm back for good now!**

**Thank you all for reading and have a wonderful day!**

"Oh no," Garcia backed away as all eyes landed on her. "I am _not_ answering that phone!"

"Please Garcia!" Prentiss pleaded. "You got rid of him last time, just do that again!"

"I _barely_ got rid of him last time, I hung up on him!" She protested.

"Well if we don't answer he's going to automatically assume something happened," Reid pointed out.

"You're the genius!" Morgan tried. "You figure something out!"

"You want _me,_ to try and figure out how to fix a situation through verbal communication?" Reid defended.

"Oh for God's sake," Alex grumbled, and with an exasperated sigh, picked up the still ringing phone with a smile.

"Hey boss man!"

"_Alex? I'm just making sure everything's still alright. Garcia seemed a bit riled when I called her."_

"Yup! Everything's cool. We're actually at the pool right now, the girls and I are getting a little sun before the big day tomorrow."

"_Speaking of the wedding," _Hotch said sternly. "_I expect that you will _all _be back here in time tomorrow. And no screw ups or excuses. I will not have the failure of a marriage pinned on my agents."_

"You got it sir, no shenanigans of any kind," Alex promised firmly. "We'll see ya tomorrow boss man! Avery says hi!"

Without giving him the chance to rebound or answer, she hung up with a sigh.

"Okay, everybody else is under the allusion that everything is perfectly okay," she confirmed.

"Meanwhile," Prentiss scoffed. "Avery is missing, you and Garcia have tattoos, we stole a police car, Morgan kidnapped a man, you and Reid got married, and we have Mike Tyson's drugged tiger in our bathroom."

"Speaking of which, we do need to get that thing out of here," Reid pointed out.

"Okay," Alex let out a hiss through her teeth.

"Come on big guy," she patted Morgan on the shoulder.

"I've got a plan."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCM**

After twenty nerve wracking minutes, a stuck elevator, and a scared shitless hotel assistant, they successfully had said tiger wrapped in a sheet in the back seat of Prentiss' car.

"How many people do you think legitimately believed that this was actually a carpet?" Garcia pondered.

"Well that hotel guy sure didn't," Prentiss reminded them.

"Relax guys!" Alex assured. "I paid the guy a nice crisp 100, reminding him that it was in fact a carpet."

"So where do I go to get to fucking Mike Tyson's house, since we kind of stole his tiger?" Prentiss diverted the conversation back to their problem on hand.

"Hmm…" Alex studied the road ahead. "Keep going for a few more blocks then take a left, and then another left, go three blocks and take a right."

Prentiss nervously drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Come on," Garcia tried to lighten the mood. "This should be fun," she eyed Reid's growing bruise near his jawbone.

"Right?"


End file.
